


Part Four: Selling Tickets

by tisfan



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Next Section will be up next week!





	1. Lunch, Bell three

**Welcome Back To Bucky Goes to Prom!**

Here continues Bucky's adventures with Prom. 

* * *

 

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

 

* * *

 

Please select from the following options:

**Going to Prom with Clint**

[Volunteered with the Prom Committee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347794)  
[Clint is paying for their tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347819)

**Going to Prom with Steve**

[Volunteered with the Prom Committee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347920)  
[Steve is paying for their tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347944)

**Going to Prom with Brock**

[Volunteered with the Prom Committee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347965)  
[Brock is paying for their tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347974)

**Going to Prom with Tony**

[Volunteered with the Prom Committee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34347996)  
[Tony is paying for their tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791926/chapters/34348028)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Section will be up next week!


	2. Lunch, Selling Tickets, Clint

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the Mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky had come in just at the end of second bell with his pass. Fury’d given him over the cash box (empty) and the book of receipts and tickets, along with a one-eyed lecture about responsibility. Bucky was pretty sure Fury didn’t trust him; nothing new. Unlike some of the other students, Bucky’s parents didn’t contribute much to the PTA or other student funding, and those were Fury’s least favorite sort of students. Poor ones.

Bucky dodged his normal table, trying to balance the cash box and his discounted fish nuggets while avoiding plowing over other students, to get to the Prom Table at the front of the room. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s most clumsy idiot to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed and sat down.

For a long while, he sat there by himself, eating his lunch. Eventually, other students came over to purchase tickets.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Clint to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. Bucky couldn’t imagine that anyone was going to care, but apparently, Bucky was more a topic of speculation than he’d known. Brock Rumlow, the captain of the baseball team, came over to express his dismay -- apparently he’d been planning to ask Bucky himself, and, in fact, spent a few minutes trying to convince Bucky to dump Clint and go with him instead. Bucky smiled, flattered, but declined.

Peggy’d left a booklet of ballets for Prom Sovereigns. Sam made a big production of writing Clint and Bucky’s names on one and dropping it in the bucket.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell Bucky that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Of course it was The After Prom Party, Buckaroo, why would anyone go anywhere else? And that Clint and Bucky were encouraged to drop by.

“Especially if he’s the prom sovereign,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick him again.

The bell dismissing lunch rang, and Bucky went to collect the cash box, as well as the booklet.

To find the box open and all the money missing.

Oh, god. Bucky was in trouble.

**Skip to[Funding Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545350)**


	3. Lunch, Clint Date, Not Volunteering

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the Mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky sat down at his normal table, sighing with disgust at his discounted fish nuggets. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s most clumsy idiot to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed. He absently watched the line of kids going up to get their prom tickets. Clint had already texted him that he’d brought in the cash to buy tickets. And that he’d gotten detention again, for texting Bucky during first bell.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Clint to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. Bucky couldn’t imagine that anyone was going to care, but apparently, Bucky was more a topic of speculation than he’d known. 

“Nominated you and your boy for Prom Sovereigns,” Sam told him, playing a damn good game of keep away with Bucky’s pudding, getting a bite in every two or three grabs. When he got down to the bottom of the cup, he let Bucky recover it. Which didn’t help, because Bucky’s spoon had Sam germs all over it.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell Bucky that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Of course it was The After Prom Party, Buckaroo, why would anyone go anywhere else? And that Clint and Bucky were encouraged to drop by.

“Especially if he’s the prom sovereign,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick him again.

As he was headed into his afternoon classes, he had a text from Clint:

 _Hey, beautiful boyfriend, wanna go out, after I get out of detention_ _  
_ _Buy you an ice cream?_

**Skip to[Date with Clint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545437)**


	4. Lunch, Steve, Volunteering

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky had come in just at the end of second bell with his pass. Fury’d given him over the cash box (empty) and the book of receipts and tickets, along with a one-eyed lecture about responsibility. Bucky was pretty sure Fury didn’t trust him; nothing new. Unlike some of the other students, Bucky’s parents didn’t contribute much to the PTA or other student funding, and those were Fury’s least favorite sort of students. Poor ones.

Bucky dodged his normal table, trying to balance the cash box and his discounted fish nuggets while avoiding plowing over other students, to get to the Prom Table at the front of the room. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s shortest guy to prom, being a charity case. “Make sure your health insurance is up to date, knowing Steve, he’ll pick a fight on the way over and as his date, you’ll have to foot the bill.” Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed and sat down.

For a long while, he sat there by himself, eating his lunch. Eventually, other students came over to purchase tickets.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Steve to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. Bucky couldn’t imagine that anyone was going to care, but apparently, Bucky was more a topic of speculation than he’d known. Brock Rumlow, the captain of the baseball team, came over to express his dismay -- apparently he’d been planning to ask Bucky himself, and, in fact, spent a few minutes trying to convince Bucky to dump Steve and go with him instead. Bucky smiled, flattered, but declined.

Peggy’d left a booklet of ballots for Prom Sovereigns, too. Sam made a big production of writing Steve and Bucky’s names on it and dropping it in the bucket.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell Bucky that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Of course it was The After Prom Party, Buckaroo, why would anyone go anywhere else? And that Steve and Bucky were encouraged to drop by.

“Especially if he’s the prom sovereign,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick him again.

The bell dismissing lunch rang, and Bucky went to collect the cash box, as well as the booklet.

To find the box open and all the money missing.

Oh god. Bucky was in _trouble_.

**Skip to[Funding Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545704)**


	5. Lunch, no Volunteering, Steve

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the Mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky sat down at his normal table, sighing with disgust at his discounted fish nuggets. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s shortest hothead to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date, because knowing Steve, he’d get in a fist fight on the way to prom, and as his date, Bucky would be expected to pay. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed. He absently watched the line of kids going up to get their prom tickets. Steve had already picked up their tickets, so that was one less worry on his mind.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Steve to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. Bucky couldn’t imagine that anyone was going to care, but apparently, Bucky was more a topic of speculation than he’d known. Brock Rumlow, the captain of the baseball team, came over to express his dismay -- apparently he’d been planning to ask Bucky himself, and, in fact, spent a few minutes trying to convince Bucky to dump Steve and go with him instead. Bucky smiled, flattered, but declined.

“Nominated you and your boy for Prom Sovereigns,” Sam told him, playing a damn good game of keep away with Bucky’s pudding, getting a bite in every two or three grabs. When he got down to the bottom of the cup, he let Bucky recover it. Which didn’t help, because Bucky’s spoon had Sam germs all over it.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell Bucky that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Of course it was The After Prom Party, Buckaroo, why would anyone go anywhere else? And that Steve and Bucky were encouraged to drop by.

“Especially if he’s the prom sovereign,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick him again.

Bucky was just headed off to his next class when he got a text from Steve.

_Since we’re going the boyfriends thing, Ma wants you to come over for dinner, okay?_

Bucky couldn’t help but grin as he texted back that he’d love to.

**Skip to[Date with Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545752)**


	6. Lunch, Volunteering, Brock

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky had come in just at the end of second bell with his pass. Fury’d given him over the cash box (empty) and the book of receipts and tickets, along with a one-eyed lecture about responsibility. Bucky was pretty sure Fury didn’t trust him; nothing new. Unlike some of the other students, Bucky’s parents didn’t contribute much to the PTA or other student funding, and those were Fury’s least favorite sort of students. Poor ones.

Bucky dodged his normal table, trying to balance the cash box and his discounted fish nuggets while avoiding plowing over other students, to get to the Prom Table at the front of the room. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s worst dancer to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Brock was likely to, according to Sam, either break his leg during the dance, or snap his spine by pushing him against a wall for a goodnight kiss. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed and sat down.

For a long while, he sat there by himself, eating his lunch. Eventually, other students came over to purchase tickets.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Brock to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. Bucky couldn’t imagine that anyone was going to care, but apparently, Bucky was more a topic of speculation than he’d known.

Brock waited until the crowd died down a little, dumped his tray, and came over to sit with Bucky while he sold tickets. “This is stupid, sweetcheeks,” he grumbled. “Wanted you to sit with me today. Show off the catch I landed.” He sat as close as possible on the little round stools that connected to each table, his hand going to the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky grinned, leaned against him for a second, while the teachers weren’t looking. He pressed his ankle against Brock’s leg under the table. The last thing they needed was to get busted the week before prom for PDA.

Peggy’d left a booklet of ballets for Prom Sovereigns, too. Sam made a big production of writing Brock and Bucky’s names on it and dropping it in the bucket.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell the underclassmen that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Despite that, Tony flashed one quick glance at Bucky and Brock, but didn’t really bother to include them in the invitation. Bucky was a little hurt; he thought he and Tony were friends.

“Don’t worry,” Brock told him. “We can always crash it later, if you want. Or we can make our own party.” He leaned over Bucky, grabbed his tray. “I’ll dump this for you. See you after school?” He was close enough to whisper and took advantage of the angle to press a quick kiss against Bucky’s temple.

The bell dismissing lunch rang, and Bucky went to collect the cash box, as well as the booklet.

To find the box open and all the money missing.

**Skip to[Funding Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545578)**


	7. Lunch, not volunteering, Brock

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the Mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky sat down at his normal table, sighing with disgust at his discounted fish nuggets. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s worst dancer to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Brock was likely to, according to Sam, either break his leg during the dance, or snap his spine by pushing him against a wall for a goodnight kiss. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed. He absently watched the line of kids going up to get their prom tickets. Brock came by and grabbed him, dragging him up to the table to get their tickets together.

“Too bad we gotta wait in line, sweetcheeks,” Brock grumbled. “Wanted you to sit with me today. Show off the catch I landed.” When they did finally sit down, Brock sat as close as possible on the little round stools that connected to each table, his hand going to the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky grinned, leaned against him for a second, while the teachers weren’t looking. He pressed his ankle against Brock’s leg under the table. The last thing they needed was to get busted the week before prom for PDA.

“Nominated you and your boy for Prom Sovereigns,” Sam told him, playing a damn good game of keep away with Bucky’s pudding, getting a bite in every two or three grabs. When he got down to the bottom of the cup, he let Bucky recover it. Which didn’t help, because Bucky’s spoon had Sam germs all over it.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him. Brock offered him a clean spoon without even looking, discussing something with Jack Rollins about their math class.

“Because I hate you,” Sam told him. “Can’t wait to see you two up there, all blushie, on the stage. It’ll be awesome.”

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to tell the underclassmen that he was holding The after Prom party at Stark Manor. Despite that, Tony flashed one quick glance at Bucky and Brock, but didn’t really bother to include them in the invitation. Bucky was a little hurt; he thought he and Tony were friends.

“Don’t worry,” Brock told him. “We can always crash it later, if you want. Or we can make our own party.” He leaned over Bucky, grabbed his tray. “I’ll dump this for you. See you after school?” He was close enough to whisper and took advantage of the angle to press a quick kiss against Bucky’s temple.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “You wanna go grab an ice cream or something?”

“I was thinking we could maybe go back to my place and study,” Brock suggested, crowding closer. Bucky shivered.

He and Brock didn’t have any classes together, so it was pretty obvious Brock had something else in mind.

Bucky couldn’t _wait._

**Skip to[Date with Brock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545638)**


	8. Lunch, Volunteering, Tony

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky had come in just at the end of second bell with his pass. Fury’d given him over the cash box (empty) and the book of receipts and tickets, along with a one-eyed lecture about responsibility. Bucky was pretty sure Fury didn’t trust him; nothing new. Unlike some of the other students, Bucky’s parents didn’t contribute much to the PTA or other student funding, and those were Fury’s least favorite sort of students. Poor ones.

Bucky dodged his normal table, trying to balance the cash box and his discounted fish nuggets while avoiding plowing over other students, to get to the Prom Table at the front of the room. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him on taking the school’s most clumsy idiot to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed and sat down.

For a long while, he sat there by himself, eating his lunch. Eventually, other students came over to purchase tickets.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Tony to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. It didn’t surprise him much, Tony was one of the most interesting students in the school, but apparently Bucky was also more a topic of speculation than he’d known. Brock Rumlow, the captain of the baseball team, came over to express his dismay -- apparently he’d been planning to ask Bucky himself, and, in fact, spent a few minutes trying to convince Bucky to dump Tony and go with him instead. Bucky smiled, flattered, but declined.

Peggy’d left a booklet of ballots for Prom Sovereigns, too. Sam made a big production of writing Steve and Peggy’s names on it and dropping it in the bucket.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him. Steve was one of the less popular students at school, nominating him was almost a slap in the face.

“Because I hate _you_ , and Stark’s practically a shoe-in. Who knows, maybe Peggy will carry the day,” Sam told him.

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to preen over Bucky, draw attention to both of them. “Well, of course, I’m hosting the After Prom Party,” he told everyone. “Who’d want to go anywhere else. And you know, your little friend, Steve, can come, too.”

Bucky shoved Tony, knowing Tony was only teasing.

“Especially if Steve’s the prom sovereign, you kinda have to invite him, then,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick Sam again.

The bell dismissing lunch rang, and Bucky went to collect the cash box, as well as the booklet.

To find the box open and all the money missing.

Oh, god, Bucky was in _trouble_.

**Skip to[Funding Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545791)**


	9. Lunch, Not Volunteering, Tony

The caf was noisy as always. Kids were sitting with their friends that they didn’t get to see during classes. Teachers were trying to hush the room; some with increasing futility, some with absent-minded grace, as if they were just trying to get through the day. Mr. Pym wasn’t even trying, instead he was working with two of his prize students, Hope and Scott, to figure out something for the Olympics of the Mind competition.

Peter Quill was chasing Rocket around the dining hall; the raccoon that the Advanced Bio students were rehabilitating as a project, had escaped again. They hadn’t yet found a cage that Rocket couldn’t get out of. On the plus side, the raccoon always headed straight for the caf.

Most of the students would tease and offer the animal food, so Rocket knew better than to try to leave the school. He was getting quite fat, honestly.

Bucky sat down at his normal table, sighing with disgust at his discounted fish nuggets. Sam Wilson, one of his friends from History class, stopped him to congratulate him suckering the most popular guy in the school to take him to prom, being a charity case, and advising him to make sure his health insurance was up to date. Tony was known to be a little wild and crazy, and Bucky was probably going to get hurt, trying to keep up. Bucky kicked Sam in the shin. Getting his balance back and not dropping all his stuff all over the floor gave Sam the opportunity to steal his pudding cup.

Bucky sighed. He absently watched the line of kids going up to get their prom tickets. Tony didn’t even bother to buy their tickets himself; he got his friend, Pepper Potts, to pick them up for him, while Tony held court in the senior lounge.

The gossip of the day was Bucky taking Tony to prom; almost everyone asked him about it. It didn’t surprise him much, Tony was one of the most interesting students in the school, but apparently Bucky was also more a topic of speculation than he’d known. Brock Rumlow, the captain of the baseball team, came over to express his dismay -- apparently he’d been planning to ask Bucky himself, and, in fact, spent a few minutes trying to convince Bucky to dump Tony and go with him instead. Bucky smiled, flattered, but declined.

Peggy’d left a booklet of ballots for Prom Sovereigns, too. Sam made a big production of writing Steve and Peggy’s names on it and dropping it in the bucket.

“Why would you even do that?” Bucky asked him. Steve was one of the less popular students at school, nominating him was almost a slap in the face.

“Because I hate _you_ , and Stark’s practically a shoe-in. Who knows, maybe Peggy will carry the day.” Sam told him.

Bucky had to take a moment to not kick Sam’s ass, because Rocket tried to snatch the last of his fish nuggets.

“Peter, get your animal under control,” Bucky scolded.

“Aw, don’t talk about Gamora that way, Buck,” Peter said, and then had to dodge not only Bucky’s smack, but his outraged girlfriend as well.

Tony Stark came out of the senior lounge where he typically ate his lunch, to preen over Bucky, draw attention to both of them. “Well, of course, I’m hosting the After Prom Party,” he told everyone. “Who’d want to go anywhere else. And you know, your little friend, Steve, can come, too.”

Bucky shoved Tony, knowing Tony was only teasing.

“Especially if Steve’s the prom sovereign, you kinda have to invite him, then,” Sam added, and Bucky was forced to kick Sam again.

“So, like, this is boring,” Tony said. “I’ll have to come out and eat lunch with you, tomorrow. I can’t bring you into the senior lounge, Mr. Ross absolutely won’t allow it.” Mr. Ross, the assistant principal, was kinda a hard ass.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky tried to brush it off as no big deal.

“I _want_ to sit with you, snowflake,” Tony said. “Also, why don’t you come over, tonight? Bring swim trunks, we’ll hop in the jacuzzi.”

Bucky could feel his neck heating. “Yeah, that… uh, that sounds great.”

“Excellent,” Tony said, rubbing his hands together. “See you soon, pumpkin.”

**Skip to[Date With Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320409/chapters/35545827)**


End file.
